Protecting Kel
by Kenta Divina
Summary: Dom's duty to king, country, friends, and self. His perspective on Kel in POTS. Reviews dictate a romance so here goes. Quotations repaired. Sequel is PK:Sword and Glaive
1. Default Chapter

Fanfiction story continuing Tamora Pierce's books Protector of the Small: Lady Knight

I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own the original plot line. This story is an imitation, created out of admiration.

It is also in first person, a trend that will continue in the sequel.

I apologize, however, for those who have complaints from the lack of quotations earlier. I hadn't realized that FanFic had changed my format at some point in the past few years.

**Protecting Kel**

Chapter 1

I could hardly believe my good luck. Lord Wyldon had sent me out to help establish the new refugee camp to be overseen by Keladry of Mindelan. A whole season had passed since last I saw her, but since then she has gained her shield and the grudging respect of many. I had never doubted her ability. Perhaps I had been afraid that the stress would have broken her will, but after watching her take command of my men last summer, all doubt quickly vanished.

When I told my men, I was surprised by their enthusiasm and anticipation, though in reality I ought to have expected no less. She left an unforgettable impression on every person she met. I wanted to laugh when Wolset suggested making her a Commander's Flag. He probably wanted to make a point of the fact she had seen his leadership skills long before I had, but it was also what she deserved.

The sound of horns made everyone in the "miserable mudpit" turn and look up at the gate. Returning horns in the distance signaled 'friends'. Captain Elbridge stalked out of headquarters and barked.

"The new commander is arriving. Get back to work numbskulls. At least look like we've done a good deed giving you another chance to redeem yourselves."

This last comment was directed at a group of convicts laboring to complete a frame which would support a new wall to a refugee barrack. I frowned at Elbridge. The men had chosen to work here - their only option other than a dangerous job in the mines where one wouldn't likely last a couple seasons. With a sigh I turned back to the group of men wrestling with a sledge as the company of newcomers thundered down the road and entered the camp.

I spotted Keladry as she and the captain toured the grounds via the wall. I doubt she could recognize me from far off and splattered with mud as I was, but it gave me the advantage to see how the past had treated her. From this distance, I could only tell that something was on her mind and that time had not been entirely easy. From what I've heard, the Ordeal changes a person's heart and soul. It's left its mark on every knight I've known and makes me glad that I chose to be a sergeant. Keladry seemed well enough though. My mind was pulled to the side as the sledge approached the gate.

Well, well, they let my cousin tag along. I should have expected that. I signaled the rest of my men from their posts nearby before riding through the gate.

"Mithros save us, they'll allow just any freak of nature up here, won't they?"

They all turned and I had the immense satisfaction of seeing surprise on three very familiar faces. Dismounting from my horse, I continued.

"Meathead! They sent you out with no keeper?"

My cousin's eyes sparked in irritation at my blatant use of his nickname in front of his friends but he sucked it in and came forwards to hug me. As soon as he had finished, he shoved me away to arm's length.

"Insubordinate! That's SIR Meathead, to you. What have you been doing? Chasing mudhoppers?"

I realized how much I had missed my younger relative. "It's skin treatment. I've gotten so chapped here in the north."

After our traditional greeting, I turned for a closer look at the page, now knight, whom I had befriended a little over a year ago. Keladry had changed, but subtly. Her face was the same; not particularly beautiful, but quite lovely in a strong sense. In the past eight years no one has been able to touch her face, and for some odd reason I was glad. The same stubborn determination burned behind contradictory dreamy eyes that in any other woman's face would have rendered a man unable to speak. But they suited Keladry. I bowed and grinned.

"Lady knight, you did it. We knew you would."

Her thanks shone in those eyes as she extended her hand. Her grip was just as firm now as it had been in the past. I gave it a squeeze before letting go. My men quickly swarmed in, sharing greetings of their own. When they calmed down, Keladry turned back to me.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

8888

I wasn't joking about the weather being cold here. It was a wonder I hadn't started peeling. But it wouldn't do for the men to hear my complaints and start thinking me a sissy. All I could do was clean up and bear it.

We met back in the mess hall. It was pleasant torture, arguing with Neal over military statistics. I swear the man would argue with a brick wall. Goes to show how he and Keladry get along so well. Both stubborn as rocks when they want to be. They brought fresh news from the palace and the borders. I knew the time would come when Lord Wyldon would need my company back at Giantkiller or Steadfast, but by the sounds of it, that time would come sooner than expected. The whole evening, our Lady Knight was rather quiet. I assumed it was over her self-appointed task to address the men later on. All I could do was try to ease her mind by demonstrating how easy-going the soldiers were once you won their respect - something she knew all about.

She did address the men, and she did so in the best way possible. She was honest to the core, no frippery or false promising, even joking at her own expense. One of the convicts from our past summer adventure recognized her right away. I couldn't help smiling as he boasted about what she had done then. After that reference, she continued on. In one moment as she looked out over the men, her gaze paused on me. Something in that instant made me blink before she moved on. That's when I knew she would win these people over - no matter what the opposition to being commanded by a woman may be.

When she returned, I gave her a short bow from the waist at the table.

8888

Always one to back up her words, Keladry put herself on every duty roster she created. Once I found out, I shook my head ruefully. There was one area I knew personally she needed to avoid. Breaking off early from drilling my men, I trotted over to the workshop.

"Is the master carpenter here?"

"Sir, yes sir."

A white haired, thick armed man walked stiffly over from plaining a board. He bobbled a bow to me.

"What may I do for you, Sergeant Domitan?"

"Just a friendly word of warning. Lady Keladry is determined to help in every place possible. I thought you might like to know that she is the worst carpenter on this side of Corus."

The man raised a silver eyebrow before a smile cracked his features. "I understand sir. Thank you sir."

I grinned.

Three days later patrolling the wall, I wandered over to the workshop. Keladry's voice drifted out from the open workplace, sounding rather irritated.

"But why don't you want an extra hand? You're other volunteers aren't turned down."

"Sergeant Domitan says..."

Keladry paused before leaving the carpentry and looked up to see me. I couldn't help grinning again and waved cheekily at her. She promptly responded with the well-known sign of 'drop dead' and stalked away. I chuckled as I returned to patrol.

8888

The time had come. I would be returning with my squad to Fort Steadfast and Lord Raoul. That meant that the fighting had reached a new level of intensity. The work here is tedious, but I've enjoyed it. I've also enjoyed watching Keladry win over the refugees and soldiers alike. I can't help the feeling of pride that wells up in my chest when I hear people talking about what the Lady Knight as done most recently.

Horns blow. Perhaps my return will be put off. The inevitable attack of the Scanrans has finally come. Shouting at the plowmen I had been assigned to guard, I ordered my men to create a perimeter. As the civilians herded the oxen back into the fort, we covered their retreat. The horns blew again, closer. When the gates closed, I rushed up to the walkway. She was standing, looking out over the western wall, calm and collected.

"Lady knight, orders?" I asked.

She wore now what I assume Neal meant as the "Lump" mask. No emotions escaped her. I was glad of it, yet at the same time perplexed at its completeness, wondering if at the same time she was hiding something deeper from her heart. Immediately I scoffed at myself for such thoughts.

"Keep your horses ready in case you need to make a sally from the gate, Sergeant Domitan. Up here, dispose of your men as you see fit. You know where they'll do most good." She turned to the watch sergeant, Connac, and continued her orders.

I didn't bother yelling at my men. They read my hand signals and spread themselves along the walkway among the civilian archers. Staying near Keladry, I waited. As she steadied her charges, I smiled, recognizing her tone of voice. No screaming or yelling would be more effective than a single, calm pitch.

Arrows were loosed. Men below fell, and a streak of black and silver fire burned the enemy mages to ash. When it had finished its task, Keladry turned.

"Signal Merric to move north and be ready for our attack. Sergeant Oluf's squad and Sergeant Domitan's, mount up. Prepare to ride out on my signal. Archers on the north wall pick your shots and loose at will!"

I brought my fingers to my mouth and whistled. Keladry winced next to me, but I ignored it. Before dashing down the steps I clapped her on the shoulder and leaned in.

"You sound just like Lord Raoul."

Her grin followed me.

8888

"She did what?" I stared at the soldier in disbelief. He nodded.

"Took out both those killing machines by herself. Cool as ice she was. Shot both of them in the head with a crossbow, then ran in close as me to you to pull the bolts out." The man shuttered, standing up from investigating the heap of metal and bone buried under a pile of logs. "The black mage Numair helped with this one, but she still had to get in close. I could never have done it."

That's no joke. I thought to myself. Blood still crusted the knives on the things feet. Selfishly I was glad not to have been around when they climbed over the walls. I've seen enough of them in action already. Shaking my head, I continued over to headquarters.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. That evening at the small council held with the Mage Numair laid everything out for those who might have the slightest bit of doubt that we were at war. I knew spirits somehow powered the killing creatures, but to hear that they used children twisted my stomach. The fact that despite the best efforts of Numair, Wildmage Daine, and the entire spy network of Corus could find nothing substantial about the people behind this monstrous abuse infuriated me even further. Yet nothing seemed to surprise Keladry. She did look disappointed when I mentioned my approaching departure and said she'd see us off in the morning.

By the time I had finished checking the gear my squad would carry, it was past midnight. Standing outside the stables and stretching leisurely, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. A familiar figure was leaving the clerks' tent, rubbing a hand across their eyes. It was easy to catch up.

"Lady knight, might I have a word?"

When she turned, I could almost see the scowl on her face that quickly melted into tired humor.

"If it's quick Dom. I'm about done in."

Falling into slow step with her, I said. "Of course you would be. Taking out two killing machines on your own, fighting off Scanrans and Stormwings, dealing with refugees and clerks - it must wear even the best down."

Keladry barked a laugh. I glanced at her. Yes indeed she was tired if her emotions were playing that clearly to the surface. I could see dissatisfaction and bitterness in her eyes fixed on the ground. When I stopped, she half-turned and looked up at me in surprise.

"I know you need more men here. Mithros knows I hate to leave you here like this, but I also know that you'll manage fine. You may not think this is where you're best suited to be, but I know there is no one better for this place. They need you, Kel, and I know you know that."

She smiled halfheartedly. "Dom, I'm sorry to see you leave. They need you at Steadfast and I need you here not just for a sergeant, but as my support, but orders are orders. Thanks for the thought though."

I gripped her shoulder. "As soon as they can spare me, I'll come back."

Her reply was practical, but still slightly bitter. "I don't think that time will come very soon. They need every fighter on the line."

The unspoken hurt in that statement struck me in the chest and the absurd urge to hug her nearly took hold. Watching her face, I gave in to it.

She stiffened in surprise, but returned the embrace and just as quickly stepped away from it, glancing around in embarrassment. I smiled encouragingly at her.

"Your time will come. Just don't leave me behind."

She returned my smile before continuing on to her room.


	2. Preoccupied

Author's note: Disclaimer as usual - hate these things. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I didn't think anyone would be interested! You have sparked my creative bug, and it's on the move. I hope not to shove the romance down your throats, but evolve it more naturally. I love Dom and Neal's bantering though - it's great.

Chapter 2: Preoccupied

I lost myself in the fighting. Standing by my Lord Raoul as Scanrans attempted to storm Steadfast, all I thought about was what new strategy did the enemy have in mind, or where would the second wave hit. I worried about the other outposts along the Vassa river and Tortall's border, wondering how many others were under attack with the blasted tactic of King Maggur. Men died every day, on both sides. My squad had been lucky so far. Three had injuries that were quickly patched up by healers. Other companies suffered greater losses. Keladry was right - they did need every fighter here, even though Steadfast was much more prepared than Haven.

Curses, I thought, now I'll be thinking and worrying about her and Haven instead of Steadfast. And it's not even daybreak. A lot of good that will do for your people. I had managed for about a month with keeping her plight out of my mind. I don't know why the urge to keep it at a distance was so fierce, but some instinct prompted me to hold her at bay - at least for the time being.

The day promised to be a mix of hot work and cold air. It was nearing the end of April, but spring was barley beginning up here in the north. I walked over to the well just outside the officer's barracks and drew up a bucket of water. Bracing myself, I plunged my head it, the icy shock clearing the cobwebs from my sleep. Water streaming from my hair, I shook like a dog before slicking the wet strands back. Hoof beats made me look up to see a courier thunder up to headquarters across the parade ground. That meant another meeting later on with Lord Raoul.

Sighing, I walked down to mess hall. Even with my head-bath, my concern for Haven and it's occupants wouldn't leave me. After working with so many nobles, I had forgotten how pleasant it was to work with the regular people. Keladry understood their worth. That is why they respected her, even as a noble. A groan escaped me as I sat down among my squad at the breakfast table. Fulcher glanced sympathetically at me.

"Rough night sir?"

I grabbed a half of the small loaves of bread they served at every meal. "More of a rough morning."

Wolset didn't help. "I heard some news about Haven. Seems our Lady knight is doing quite well for herself. Been teaching even the children how to use weapons - tikes about seven and up."

Shaking my head, I speared a piece of ham. It must kill her, I thought, to see the necessity of teaching even children how to slay their own kind. But it must be done.

Annoyingly talkative, Wolset continued. "She's put down one loudmouth of a man called Valestone who questioned her honor without using the whip, just threw 'im in the stocks during a fight for a few hours."

That sent a murmur through the group at the table. Some commanders were famous for using the whip on malcontents. I for one saw no benefit from it. Beating only bred more bitterness and future headaches. Yet another thing Keladry understood. I smiled.

"Plus, Wildmage Daine visited and changed the animals. They've got double the protection now - along with those birds of the lady's."

If she can't get men, she'll make do with what she has. A true sign of resourceful leadership. I finished eating and picked up my plate. I'm just glad she has some reinforcements, no matter what species.

About to head out to the practice yards, I was intercepted by a messenger from Lord Raoul. The courier from earlier must have had more urgent news than I had thought.

8888

I should have stayed in bed.

Lord Raoul had greeted me with one of the most grim faces I had ever seen in the years being his sergeant. Sitting at his desk, papers in neat piles, he was as still as stone. Glancing about the room, I noticed a cup of tea had spilled on the side table, as if it had jumped from its saucer. Looking back at Lord Raoul, I could see his clinched fist.

"Sir?"

Lord Raoul growled. "Giantkiller has fallen."

Supreme silence hung over the room. Curses would not suit this situation. I needed something far more powerful than words. For the first time I wished I had inherited some of my family's Gift. Giantkiller, the spearhead into Scanran territory, opened the path to...

Despite my best efforts, I cursed aloud. Not just for the men at the fort, but also for Keladry. She wouldn't know in time that Haven was now vulnerable. The gods wish to taunt me, I seethed. They want to toy with my concerns. Why now? Why her of all people?

Lord Raoul nodded, probably thinking that only Giantkiller was on my mind. The other truth hadn't hit him yet. Before I could say another curse, he broke in.

"Our orders are to stay on first alert. We don't know where the Scanrans will hit next, but we know their pattern."

"Sir! We can't!"

Startled at my own outburst, I stood at attention, waiting for reprimand.

"And why can't we?"

Because she needs me - needs more men. "Because Haven has been left wide open for attack. Knight Keladry -"

I was cut off by a particularly harsh curse. Lord Raoul's fist crashed down on his desk, sending a pile of paperwork sliding to the floor.

"We're locked down for the next six days. No one in or out unless for emergency. I can't even send word to Vanget."

I couldn't help commenting on Keladry's behalf. "I doubt he would spare any soldiers sir."

The larger man sighed. "As soon as I can, I'll send warning to Vanget. From what I've heard about Haven, they've been able to defend themselves quite well in the past. We can only pray they will last long enough for Giantkiller to be rebuilt, or reinforcements arrive."

I sent up a prayer for Keladry to any god watching this chaos.

8888

The response from Vanget was exactly the one I expected. He had no men to spare, but Haven would be able to hold it's own for the time being.

How long is for the time being? I sarcastically wondered. The rest of the war? They can hold their own for only so long. The enemy will find out about Haven soon enough.

I went through my daily routines, not really thinking about my actions. My attention to some duties became a little lax, but my men understood. When I informed them of Giantkiller's fall, they knew my thoughts were on Haven and took their orders quietly. One small advantage of commanding the King's Own was that the men learn not to ask too many questions. Lord Raoul kept me up to date, and no word of Haven's distress came through. There were attacks, but they were only men - no killing machines.

We, however, came under one heavy attack. Four days after the lock down was released, three machines attacked the southeast wall and front gate along with five squads of Scanran soldiers. Steadfast was build with an odd five walls and two gates, though the back gate was really only for horsemen and foot soldiers. One machine made it halfway over the gate before our mages could properly spell it into flames. the other on the southeast wall, managed to get all the way over and wreaked havoc on the walkway. My old wound ached at the sight of it. Keeping the archers in line, I glanced over my shoulder.

Lord Raoul calmly issued orders in his amazing commander's voice. Tossing chains across the thing's neck, soldiers managed to hold it down for the second needed for him to crack it's head open with his war hammer. The haunting call of, "Mama?" floated up and vanished. I gritted my teeth.

How could any human being do such a thing to children? How could they take an innocent soul and force it to do such evil without feeling at least some bit of loathing for themselves - unless this Blayce wasn't even human anymore. How I longed to put him in one of his own creations and burn him into a lump of iron. Perhaps that is why Keladry was teaching her youngsters how to fight, to give them a chance against becoming one of those creations.

In my frustration, I let loose a particularly vicious arrow down into a man's neck. He tumbled to the ground. Cursing under my breath yet again, I focused on another victim to take out my inner turmoil.

This would take at least another three days to clean up. Haven's good luck could not possibly hold out that long. Not with so many scout patrols probing past Giantkiller. I had to get in touch with Keladry - or at least get Lord Raoul in touch with her. When I shot again, I realized I was shooting at backs. The Scanrans were retreating. The third machine had been shoved from the wall with long pikes. In a miraculous stroke of luck, it had fallen backwards, breaking the equivalent of its neck and loosing the spirit. Looking over the fort, I gave my signal whistle. All my men shouted back. My luck apparently had not run out quite yet.

Wolset met me coming down the steps of the walkway. Grinning, he sported a new cut on his right arm, wrapped in a makeshift bandage.

"We got 'im sir! My Lord cracked that thing open like a nut!"

I smiled halfheartedly, my mind still miles across the land. The corporal's smile faded.

"If I may ask, sir. Why are you so worried about them at Haven? I know you've got family there, but they can handle themselves."

That startled me and made me feel guilty. Most of the time I had been thinking about Keladry and the safety of the camp, Neal had only been a sideline. Why was I so concerned? Covering my hesitation, I clapped him on the shoulder.

"I know they can, but we've left them on their own for far too long. Something's bound to go against them. We know that, but those in charge just don't seem to understand entirely."

Wolset nodded before continuing with whatever task he had been assigned.

Lord Raoul approached me from the general direction of headquarters. I took some comfort in the fact that I wasn't the only one worried about the other outposts. He carried a map and muttered to himself. About to pass him, I stopped when he called.

"Domitan, get your squad together midmorning in three days. I'm riding for Mastiff as soon as this mess is cleaned up."

I gave him my best salute. "Yes sir!"

8888

It's a good ride to Mastiff. We didn't arrive till mid afternoon. By then we had received word that the inevitable had arrived. Haven had been destroyed.

I wanted to curse, but all the ones I knew had already been overused. Lord Wyldon, two companies, and Keladry with hers, had left the same morning as we had. A blessing and curse that the Lady knight had not been at Haven. She would never forgive herself for what happened, I knew as much. They say her face was stone and her eyes like ice when she rode out.

It was the boy Tobe who brought the news. I talked with him in the infirmary and gotten the details. They had three killing machines attack simultaneously. The refugees weren't able to handle more than two, and by then the soldiers had broken in the gate.

For a moment I wondered why Scanran would spend so much effort on a refugee camp before I remembered what powered the killing machines - human souls. My mouth was dry at that realization. Keladry would do something to avenge her people. I could only hope she wouldn't go too far.


	3. Left Behind

Disclaimer: Use your brains and logic peoples! I am overwhelmed by your responses. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Arelia - I do quote the book, but that's because I'm writing from Dom's view. That means that scenes which happen kinda need to stay the same. I hope to add some more personal observations and backgrounds via Dom. Keep reading and I hope you understand. The reason I'm using Keladry is because it's a bit more formal than Kel. He's not quite that close yet - but it'll get there ;) He calls her Kel out loud though. There is a method to my madness.

Chapter 3: Left Behind

There was something odd about the group that rode in the next afternoon. I missed the actual entrance of the convicts and soldiers, working with my men outside the inner wall of Mastiff. By the time word reached me, the group had scattered and I couldn't leave my duties. Drilling became rather dull, but was a necessary evil when part of the kingdom's elite. I didn't even have to think about the sword patterns that clashed with Lofren's blade.

The sun was unusually hot and I had drunk too much water. With a nod to my partner, I headed to the latrines. Two men I knew as Sergeant Connac and Sergeant Hevlor were walking in the same direction.

"I haven't been that scared of a man in years. Not since training with him. I was about to pee my pants."

"I would think you could wait a dozen paces."

"Who would have thought Wyldon would have lost his ice over a girl."

I hesitated and waited for them to enter the building first, listening.

"Course that's no ordinary girl. I can't believe she slipped off like that. What good does she think she can do? A one knight army?"

"Lord Raoul was more put out than Wyldon."

"Course he was. He go her to knighthood."

One of the men groaned. "Well, at least we didn't botch anything else. She sent us on, nothing we could do about it but follow orders like good sergeants."

"I still can't believe that -"

I entered the latrine and both men hushed.

8888

So she had gone after her people. How typical. I couldn't help smirking. I could hardly imagine what exchange went on between my two lords. But whatever humor I could find it the situation was quickly doused. Keladry had gone against orders. Lord Wyldon would not stand for it. And here I was, stuck behind the walls she had wanted to defend.

I went back to training with a vengeance. A few minutes later, I caught a glimpse of Lord Raoul. He twirled his fingers in the signal to gather and then brought his middle and ring finger to meet his thumb, twisting his wrist in a flip. Something was up. I turned and gave the signal to Lofren. We went different directions, casually stopping by members of the Own as if checking techniques. When my Lord returned, he began making a leisurely path towards the stables. My men followed his example.

Climbing into the loft, we waited.

"I have a mission for you lot, if you'll take it, but it's risky. Volunteers only. If anyone wants out when I'm done talking, I'll understand."

This created a stir of puzzled murmurs. A hope rose within me.

Lord Raoul continued. "This isn't a fight or patrol. It's behind enemy lines, I've no doubt - way behind."

Unable to contain myself, I asked. "We're following Kel?"

This caused even greater confusion among the men.

"What's this about milady?" Fulcher spoke up. "We've heard nothing."

Lord Raoul gave me a questioning and exasperated glance. I shrugged sheepishly. "I had to use the latrine and I overheard Connac and Hevlor in there."

The Commander shook his head with a sigh. "As long as I've been soldiering, you'd think I'd know how fast word gets around." He waved his hand in permission. "Tell them."

I quickly put together the bits of information I had gleaned over the last half hour. The faces of the squad were almost comical to watch. Regret, anger, and worry flitted around the circle of battle-hardened fighters in the space of a second. I had not doubt that they would take this rather backhanded mission to help a friend. For that was what Keladry was to all of us, a friend.

When I had finished, and Lord Raoul pointed out the likely paths of the Lady knight and the Scanrans, my squad scattered to prepare for deep woods work. I lingered to speak with our Commander.

"Dom," He sighed. "Keep her safe. Who knows what will happen once you return, but return with Kel. I haven't seen her through every test Mithros has given her to see her die now."

"Yes sir." I started down the ladder. "My Lord, she won't come back until she's found those refugees."

"I know. That's a part of who she is."

I smiled. That it was indeed. With a silent laugh to myself, I headed to my tent. I told her not to leave me behind, but she did anyway. But I'm not one to be lost easily.

8888

We caught up with Keladry on the second night at the ruins of Giantkiller. In the dim moonlight I could see a smudge of white standing guard in the middle of the broken gate. The smudge moved, growling.

"Jump?"

The growl stopped and the strange dog that remained forever loyal to his lady came trotting forwards, broken tail waving. I dismounted and gave him a scratch behind the untorn ear.

"Where's Kel?"

He led the way into the fort, stopping in front of one of the old barracks. She was asleep then. I signaled silently to my men to make camp. Jump had gone into the building and emerged with a small pack of dogs and a few cats. The sparrows I assumed, remained in bed.

When I began walking towards the barrack, one large hunting dog began growling. Jump growled back, and the other hushed. Smiling at the gesture of faith, I stepped quietly into the room.

Keladry lay next to the wall, her horse Hoshi standing next to her. Hoshi pricked her ears at my entrance, but didn't make a sound. In the dim light I could see how Keladry's head had slipped off of the saddle she was using as a pillow and rested on the floor. Curled rather childishly under the saddle blanket, she looked nothing like the determined fighter I knew her to be, only a girl - a woman.

I blinked at that thought. Of course I knew that fact, it was why I respected her even more after she won her shield. But what of her as a woman? I looked at her more closely. Dark lashes covered those unique eyes and her light brown hair gleamed almost silver. Right now it threatened to wake her, tickling her nose as she breathed. Cautiously, very aware of a horse watching my every move and the glaive and ax at my knee, I brushed back the strand. She was pretty, a pretty that was just her. I could not describe it, nor did I wish to take the time to - the men would be getting ideas in a moment.

Silently rising to my feet, I gave a nod to Hoshi.

8888

My men made bets on how angry the Lady knight would be in the morning. Some said she'd storm out and try and kick us out of camp. Others said she'd just ignore us. My theory, get her through her stomach. Plus the bribe of maps would probably do the trick. As it turned out, we were nearly all correct.

When the birds abruptly left us by the fire I suspected they heard her waking up. Carving off another strip of bacon and threading it on a stick, I waited, not even bothering to look. I caught a sigh of exasperation behind me, and couldn't help smiling. Splashing water followed, then footsteps that trailed up behind me. All my men were grinning. There was a long, pregnant pause.

"What is going on here? Are you out of your minds?"

I struggled not to laugh. Wonderful way to gather information - state the obvious. We weren't out of our minds, we were merely following someone who had. Passing the bacon to Wolset, I finally turned to face her indignity.

"We wondered if we should wake you, but your breakfast isn't done yet. We figured you could use as much sleep as you could get."

She glared at me and I just smiled in return.

Fulcher distracted her attention. "We haven't run mad, Lady Kel. We're under orders. My lord sent us to do whatever you say needs doing."

For a moment she pondered that fact. She was beginning to give, I could tell, but remained stubborn.

"My lord sent you and you got here all the way from Steadfast in, what, a day?"

Sergeant Wolset shook his head, turning the bacon one more time. "No, milady Kel. Us and Aiden's squad rode to Mastiff with my lord - some parley with my lord Wyldon. We were there when Connac and Helvor got in. My lord told us you'd likely be about here by now."

The fight slowly leaked out of her, still standing over me.

"You can't do this. You don't know what I'm doing, the laws I'm breaking -"

With a sigh I stood and took the glaive she held from her. The weight surprised me, but I didn't drop it. Looking her straight in the eye, I said,

"Well, actually, we have a good idea." She stared back at me, transfixed. "My lord sent us after you and you are to command us on whatever it is you plan on doing alone. But you aren't alone. People are worried about whether you'll come back or not and we're here to ensure you will."

Time froze for an instant before she looked away. I handed off the glaive to someone and took a piece of bacon.

"Here, eat this before it gets cold." None of the men had noticed my lapse. "Which of you hedge pigs has the honey pot?"

I smirked as I watched her eat. Through her stomach was definitely the way to go. Last night must have been hard foraging. Reaching into my bag, I held up the maps Lord Raoul had given me. Waving them in front of her nose, I teased.

"You don't get these unless we come too."

Wolset cackled. "Don't forget the purse my lord gave us for bribes!"

Keladry sulked through a mouthful of bacon. "That's blackmail."

"Actually," Lofren piped up. "It's extortion. Blackmail implies -"

Thankfully Fulcher and Wolset clapped him across the mouth and dragged him off towards the horses. Sometimes I wonder why the man chose to become part of the King's Own instead of an official. I nodded to the rest of my men as Keladry finished eating. Without a word, they began packing up. I heard her sigh when I deliberately ignored her protest.

Pulling something out of her belt purse, she tied it around her forehead. Some sort of headband, I assumed as I saddled my horse. A sudden cry from Hoshi startled everyone and a returning whinny from outside the walls had me up and on my mount. A flutter of wings let me relax. It appeared we weren't the only ones determined to see our Lady knight safe.

Keladry, on the other hand, looked extremely exasperated.

Moving to the gate, she pulled out her spyglass. I joined her with my own, focusing on the two approaching horses. It was Tobe on Peachblossom and Owen on a mount I knew was called Happy. I nearly laughed out loud. Perhaps now my stubborn friend would see how much everyone cared about her.

"I'll kill him." She spoke to the rising sun. "I'll kill him very dead and leave him for the border ghosts..."

Shaking my head, I lowered my glass. Perhaps my thoughts that she would give in came too soon. I admired Tobe for his devotion. Owen was a puzzle, but I felt deep gratitude towards him. He was risking much more than the rest of us. We had been sent, he disobeyed Lord Wyldon. We needed to leave now though.

"Can we do it later? We lose daylight if you kill him now. Besides, Peachblossom is as good as a squad himself."

For the next five miles the three of them argued, or really two did. Owen did the arguing and would not budge. Tobe silently backed him up, looking even younger on the back of the great warhorse. I gave him a small nod as we rode.

8888

Keladry finally gave up. It took only two hours for her to admit defeat, I had guessed three. We rode in relatively companionable silence for some time, the only drastic event being a run-in with a patrol. However, the arrival of more 'friends' had Keladry nearly pulling her hair out.

As bold as brass, my cousin, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, Connac and his squad, plus Keladry's convict soldiers rode up. It was the first time I've ever seen her vent her frustration out loud. She had no defense, thus no true grounds to refuse the others. I laughed at Neal's baiting as she actually got red in the face making a rather charming blush - if it had been a blush. I brought my mount up next to her.

"Hey, Sir Meathead, you took long enough to get here." I winked at Neal's companion. "Sergeant Connac, good to see you."

"Sergeant Domitan," He grinned in return. "Good to see you again, sir."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Keladry draw another breath for debating, but let it out in defeat. I could literally see the gears turning in her mind as she changed plans. For the moment I rode in silence. When she bent to pick something off of a bush and tuck it into her belt pouch, I spoke.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave me behind?"

She smiled weakly. "This wasn't what I was thinking at the time."

I couldn't help wondering what she would look like with a real blush. Immediately I pulled myself from that line of thought and with a nod, fell back in line with my men.

8888

Author note: That'll be the last for a bit. I haven't actually finished the book yet, and college is a time killer. I will return if you wish it though. Suggestions? Comments? Thank you reviewers: Lady of the Shadows, Ky, Azi, Lady Tarillyn, tamora4ever, WishMELovely, Anonymouses (mice?), WhispermoonlightRose, purpleblue34, The Keeper of Words, Snow*flake, Hoppuschick182, NiceDay, Jesusfreak7777777, EireVerde, Keita, Speckles, Zenin, Dyana of Tortall, The Blind Assasin, Nicole, smileypal4eva, Camisole, and Arelia. Um don't expect a list every time cause it gets too long. Review's are my passion!


	4. You Are What You Were Made To Be

Chapter 4: You Are What You Were Made To Be

The Vassa, a river that knows no season. After much debating, my wonderful cousin came up with the solution to crossing the surge of brown, icy water. His squire-ship with the Lady Alanna seems to have produced some unique talents in the usually lazy Meathead - talents and acquaintances.

I watched cautiously as Neal, Kel, and Tobe began negotiations with the Scanran smugglers. The fact that we had been strung out on the ridge irked me. Our enemy could take easy count of how many followed them, if anyone cared to warn them. My hand never left the crossbow hanging from my saddle until Neal waved for us to come down.

Inside the palisade, I looked around. The walls were well built, if the houses were a little rough. One man kept near a bent old woman, a hedge witch by the looks of her. He seemed rather put out about our presence. Others circled the walls above, weapons close to hand. We had been admitted, but we were not welcome. Keladry announced.

"We leave at moonrise. These people will help us across the Vassa. Don't try to socialize while we're here. Just go about your own business and leave others be."

Well, we'd at least get some rest from the chase. None of the men said a word, but the way was hard. The fact that we had entered Scanran territory not too long ago weighed heavy on everyone. I nodded to my men and dismounted. Some boys in mismatched clothing came from behind buildings to lead the way to the stables. We knew better than to leave our things in the hands of the not so honest.

Fulcher sighed. "Good hot food, a nap, and some time off for my tired bum. What more could a King's Own ask for?"

"Sides a girl?" One of the others asked drily.

"None of that." I warned. "They don't want us here, and I don't want any trouble."

I took care of my mount, then carried my tack back to the building designated for our use until nightfall. Tossing it at the foot of one of the cots lined up against the wall, I took silent count of the men. Two were simply lounging about, their equipment un-cared for. Pointing at them, I ordered.

"You and you, clean your gear and stand watch at the door."

Shamefaced, they did as told. Satisfied, I picked up a rag and began wiping down my saddle. A handful of minutes later, an urchin stuck his head in the building. He stared at the men, then announced in a high-pitched yelp,

"Food's up!"

He quickly vanished.

I gave my gear a once-over, then nodded to my squad. We filed out, leaving the two misfortunates to guard our things. Out in the open, I again looked over the smuggler's camp. We were being closely watched both openly and covertly. I would be glad to leave, this mistrust set me on edge.

Inside what I assumed was their mess hall, I quickly located our group of Tortallians. We were handed bowls of some sort of meat stew, the smell of which made my stomach growl. Before sitting down, I again scanned the area for any possible conflicts. I found none. Satisfied that the men were obeying orders, I moved to the empty place next to my leader, Keladry. She and Merric had been an argument over her choice of action. Merric exclaimed,

"Kel, if there's something you're not telling us, you owe it to us to spit it out."

What was this? Something about her obsession over the refugees?

She was shaking her head. "You won't believe me."

Merric frowned as I sat, one leg over the bench the other dangling on the opposite side, facing Keladry as I tried to catch up on their conversation.

"Come on, Kel. Give me the benefit of the doubt. I'm a gullible lad. I believe all sorts of things."

I smirked. Not a good ploy sonny, just makes yourself look stupid. "If it's knowledge you're after, try Neal." Keladry gave me a side glance. "It looks to me like he's gleaning from the crop of spy fields."

They both turned to look over at the corner where my cousin sat with a handful of men, clearly the leaders of this place, and seemed to be bargaining with them. Keladry looked back at me.

"What does Lady Alanna know of spies? That's how he said he knew of them, from riding with her."

Trying to lure Merric off track I see. I played along with her. "He also mentioned her husband. I think that's more to the point."

Merric was not to be put off. He's one determined, if a little naive, man.

"Enough!" His hand slapped the table. "Kel, just say it, all right?"

Someone spoke from behind me.

"It's sommat to do with Blayce, an' Stenmun, an' that Ordeal room." It was Tobe. He had a smug look on his face like he knew he was giving away information. "She dreams about em' all the time. How can anybody talk to a room?"

I stared at the boy. He had to be joking. The Ordeal room? The Chamber? She went voluntarily back into a place that every knight feared more than death itself? The look on Keladry's face only confirmed the fact.

"Tobe, it's not just a room. Or there's a thing in it, a god or something. I -" She glanced around the growing circle of listeners. "I had reason to talk to if before we left Corus."

Before she had arrived at Haven - that would explain her attempts at refusal in commanding that outpost. That's why she was unsurprised by the news of the iron beasts or the mage who created them. She already knew. I'd heard many strange things about the Chamber - all of them re-enforced my promise never to go near the thing unless directly ordered. My list of reasons was growing rapidly.

Merric had to swallow before repeating. "You talked. To the Chamber."

Keladry sighed. "I said you wouldn't believe me. It told me that my path and Blayce's would cross." Her voice dropped in anger. "It just wouldn't - couldn't - tell me when, or where, or how many would die beforehand."

I saw the frustration mix with guilt in her dreamer's eyes. Yes, this is why her passion ran so deeply about her charges. She obeyed orders to the letter, but her own code held her more responsible to her word than any oath of loyalty could enforce. The Chamber played to her code, conning her into this insane rescue. I believed her. I'd seen too many strange things over the Immortals War to think this story untrue.

I shot a look at Merric to shut him up. Lightly commenting, I stood.

"Well, that answers that. I'm so glad I was a younger son and never wanted a knighthood. I wouldn't go into the Chamber once, let alone twice." I looked around the room. "Not to be abrupt, but it looks like we're getting ready to move."

The smugglers were heading out the door. The old lady who had greeted us earlier approached as we followed. She carried something in a large Scanran krater. Holding it out to Keladry, she muttered something. Keladry turned and called to Neal.

I gave orders to my men to fetch all our gear from the bunk house. The horses had been groomed quite nicely and seemed refreshed when led from the stables. As they were saddled up, I returned my attention back to the group of leaders. Once again they were arguing over Neal's judgment. Perhaps he could learn something from it if he actually noticed how often it occurs.

"You're sure?" Sergeant Esmond questioned.

Keladry rolled her eyes. "Do you think he'd have taken the first drink himself if he weren't?"

I grinned. "Not our Sir Meathead."

Neal turned his anger at being doubted on me. "You're like a dog with a bone about that name."

"Me? I'm not the one growling at every bite at my ego."

Neal jabbed at my chest. "How about I turn you into one."

I sauntered over to Keladry, who finished taking a swallow. "I don't think that goes under the qualifications of Healer. Sides, save your energy for later, Oh Great One."

Gah, any sort of potion tastes nasty when made by mages. Whatever the hedge witch had made wasn't as bad as the few samples I've tried, but it still was rather overpowering. I had no idea what it would do, but if Neal and Keladry were drinking it, then the rest of us would too.

8888

We crossed the river with no mishaps. However, on the other side we discovered more evidence of our target's coldness. At the foot of the bluffs which always signify an upcoming mountain range, we found more bodies. The only marker to identify the hanging corpses was a crude wooden sign calling our former friends 'Rebellious Slaves". As if they expected any other...

We cut them down from the trees, rested them in respectable places and covered them as best we could with branches. I saw Keladry open her mouth to say the appropriate prayers but nothing came out. I stepped forwards for her, but Neal spoke first. The night was over half complete when we moved on, leaving pitiful piles of remains behind. Keladry remained silent until calling a halt hours later. Setting up temporary camp, I settled with the rest for what little sleep we could gain before the sun rose.

I woke with Jump panting in my face, a dead rabbit at his feet. With a groan, I sat up. An hour before dawn, the false dawn, gave enough light to see my men scattered in the small cove we had found. Others stirred. Giving Jump a pat, I picked up the rabbit and moved it away from my blankets. With a low whistle, easily mistaken for a warble of a bird, I woke the King's Own.

Digging into a food pack, I found cheese and sausage. Tobe came from where the horses had been picketed and made his way over to where his mistress lay. When he nudged her, she rolled over and asked,

"Did I talk in my sleep?"

Tobe shook his head. "No, lady."

I commented from where I knelt. "It could be that now you're on your way, you'll stop dreaming about it."

She nodded absently, searching among her own things. After a moment she came up with a comb. I couldn't help staring. It was the only 'girlie' thing I had seen in her hands before - made from some soft green stone instead of the usual bone and carved elegantly with a Yamani fan pattern on the handle. However, its feminine presence didn't seem to register to Keladry as she quickly ran it through her short brown hair. The sun was beginning to bleach parts a honey color. Hang me for even noticing. I deliberately tossed some of my food to her when she stopped looking over her maps and walked away.

Our good luck ended later that morning. Thus far we managed to travel enemy territory without being discovered. If we wished to remain so, new measures would have to be taken.

Owen, our lead human scout, came dashing back just behind the sparrows. Soldiers approached - heavily armed and of nearly equal strength as our rescue party. The reality of our insanity would come around the bend in just a few moments. Keladry quickly and cooly issued orders after taking stock of our position. Her hand clutched something as she evaluated her assets. I watched the wheels in her mind turn. When she brought her gaze to me, I knew what she was thinking.

We could not afford to let one Scanran live. They would all have to die. The thought of it made me wince. I've been a soldier my entire life, but I get no pleasure out of the extremes that war makes me do. I had been faced with similar choices before, but this would be the first for the lady knight. Her face set as she called for Jump and signaled to the men to prepare for combat. When she rose from speaking to him, she began checking over her armor.

"The animals will tend to the scouts, I hope. Dom, you and your boys get behind the men on the road, like yesterday. Esmond, go with them to hold the enemy at the rear. If you don't mind, let Dom give the orders - he's been fighting longer than either of us."

We exchanged glances and nodded.

"Wait till you hear noise from the front before you start shooting. Don't let the horses get away, and -" She had to swallow. "And don't let a man get away. Not one, do you understand? Get the dead off the road as soon as you can." Calling the birds, "Nari, Quicksilver? Take some of the flock. Get in front of Dom, further down the road. Warn him if anyone comes."

With a nod, Keladry excused us. I wanted to touch her shoulder in encouragement, but I know she would take it as concern or pity. I mounted my horse and followed the sparrows. Moving as quickly and quietly as possible through the brush, I led my men in a loop to pin the enemy from behind. One sparrow always clung to the mane of my mount, bright eyes darting here and there. Feeling slightly foolish, I asked in a whisper,

"Are we behind them?"

The bird cocked its head at me, then flew off. Moments later, it - or another - darted back and bobbed its head. I signaled my men.

Reaching the road, I had just enough time to take a look around when the sparrows came crying around the bend. I raised my sword. A spearhead became visible over a rock and the sound of battle rang out. Leaping forwards, we clashed with the six men trying to escape. The spear narrowly missed my side as I took off the welder's head. My horse trampled another swordsman. The birds did their duty well, distracting and hurting the Scanrans, bringing the odds into our favor. No man escaped.

Reunited with our comrades, we took stock of our victory. No one was seriously injured, and every Scanran accounted for. Stormwings harassed us as we covered our work. I've always been surprised at Keladry's loathing of the immortals. She hates them with a passion - probably because of their mistreatment of the dead. I have met few people with such honor.

The rest of the day went along rather uneventfully, except for another battle with a party of Scanrans which went smoothly. We passed two farms, but no one had waited around for Stenmun to pass by. It was nearing evening when a scout brought in better news. We had finally caught up with them.

8888

Rescuing the refugees was nearly pathetically easy. Keladry's training served them well. With the animals on our side, we quickly wiped out the guards and soldiers. Once again we were forced to dispatch every enemy, but with the help of the captives it was rapidly finished during the battle. However...

"Lady! Lady Kel, they ain't here! Loey and Meech and Gydo and them, they ain't here!" Tobe cried once the grounds were secure.

I glanced around. The children were gone, all that were present were the adults, some badly beaten, others frightened half out of their wits, but all determined to keep their freedom. Keladry sighed.

"I know. They were taken?"

The question was directed to a badly whipped woman who I recognized as Fanche. She wasn't the one to answer, but a man dressed in what was once a mockery of finery who had been soundly beaten in the face spoke up.

"Sunset last night. Across the ford. They're with a hundred and fifty soldiers and that animal Stenmun, riding."

That put our odds to over four to one. Stenmun didn't really care about adults. He wanted the children to make more of those twisted machines powered by innocent spirits.

The woman, Fanche spoke tiredly. "You'd've been proud. They fought like wildcats, all of them. We were terrified they'd be killed, but Stenmun wouldn't let them be hurt. Now he has them. Gods know where they're going."

Owen, sporting his new cut on his face, broke in. "Across the ford where?"

Another refugee, a ploughman I had once stood guard over, answered.

"Up the Pakkai."

Keladry nodded like she expected no less. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew all along that this would happen. She issued the usual orders of taking care of bodies and the signs of a camp. It wasn't until she told her personal aid, Tobe to round up the horses and the others to gather supplies that the we began to get suspicious.

Esmond paused in his tracks to stack the fallen weapons. "What do you mean 'you'll need them'?"

Neal, the strain of healing just beginning to show, shook his head. "Exactly what she says. She's going after the little ones, and Stenmun, and Blayce." He paused to send green mist over Fanche and the man's wounds. His control had expanded since last I'd seen him use his Gift. When he finished he turned back to his friend. "You'd better tie me to my horse when I get this lot fit to ride."

Her reaction was what I could have predicted. Hands on hips, she glared. "I want you to return with them."

Neal answered with his own sharp look. "Not a chance."

I call my cousin a Meathead but in reality he is nothing the like. Yet at times like these, he deserves every aspect of the name. There would be no budging him once he made a decision. Nodding to my men, I gave my hand the twist sign to gather.

"They go without me and my boys, too. My orders were to stay with you." The men backed me up with nods of their own.

The convict leader, Gil, gave a sharp look over the group before straightening his shoulders.

"We're stayin' too, me an' my squad."

Keladry knew she was beaten once more. This time she didn't even attempt to argue as she had at Giantkiller. But her troubles weren't over yet.

"The rest of you -" She began.

"You're not going without me." Fanche interrupted.

"Or me." That was her courtier, a man named Saefas.

I wanted to laugh at the face she made. With a tiny groan, she played her last card.

"Merric, you're in charge. Get them back across the Vassa and safe home, to Mastiff if you can. Neal, tell them how to contact the smugglers."

Merric protested, "But Kel -"

She would have none of it, pushed to her limit. "It's our DUTY. These people are under our protection. I _can't_ go back, do you understand? I _have_ to get the little ones, and I _have_ to settle with Blayce and Stenmun Kinslayer. Otherwise they'll be making new killing devices for us to fight."

Merric gave in quietly. "Oh. What the Chamber wanted you to do, right?"

Keladry didn't even answer.

The refugees prepared to head home, to safety, while the rest of us continued to prepare for the last leg of the chase.


	5. Lessons

Chapter 5: Lessons

Who would think that animals could rival my cousin in stubbornness. I was set to ride, only to find a cat in my saddle bags. Keladry sent most of the pack that had come with us from Giantkiller with the refugees on their return to Tortall. Jump and most of the heavy hunting dogs remained, and this one ball of royalty who wouldn't budge. I tried multiple times to move her out, but the gray and orange feline would have none of it. I knew my men were laughing. Commander of the King's Own taking orders from a cat.

Keladry was smiling along with the men. With a sigh, I gave up.

"Never argue with a lady." I graciously bowed to my hitch hiker and got the laugh I wanted out of the lady knight. The cat purred.

Final preparations were being made. Keladry began questioning the two refugees who remained with us about the leader, Stenmun. Neal came stumbling over, face drawn with the exhaustion of healing so many wounded. I reached into one of my bags and pulled out a chunk of bread and cheese. He took it from me with a grateful look and began eating like a starved man. I shook my head, handing over my water flask when he choked. Waiting for the order to move out, I leaned against a tree. Keladry turned from the others towards me.

"I learned something from Lord Raoul."

Startled at the sudden inclusion of the conversation, I blinked before drily asking,

"Which lesson would that be? He teaches so many useful things"

"When the odds are against you, change the odds. We don't throw a log down and try to light that for a fire. We whittle it to kindling. That's how we'll treat this Stenmun and his folk."

I smiled, remembering last summer. Yes indeed Lord Raoul had taught many things to her back then. I was glad to see that they all stuck, for even as strong a fighter as he is, he occasionally can be confusing. My thoughts were cut off by the call,

"Mount up!"

We were at a disadvantage. The Scanrans had no fear of being followed, thus leaving a very clear trail to follow. But we were forced to proceed with caution, any slip and our game would be up, leaving the children in the cruel mage's hands. I felt great pride in how well my men managed, holding silence and handling their mounts with the best of their skill. We may be forced to take care, but we would lose no ground to the enemy.

It was evening when Owen returned with the best news so far - the Scanrans had stopped for the night, three miles ahead. We finally caught them. Now the battle of wits would take place.

Keladry arranged a home base for our operations. We would once again wait until deep nightfall. She made her way through the men with an encouraging word to each, though her mind was clearly elsewhere. After a few hours rest and the moon began clearing the trees, she came over to where I lounged on the ground.

"Dom, I know you and your men are a close bunch. And I know that people are going to die on my mission. It's still not too late to turn back."

I stared at her. She was still upset about that? Even now when she'd need our help more than ever? I was almost angry that she'd even suggest ducking out if I hadn't caught a glimpse of the turmoil going on behind her eyes. No matter how 'Lumpish' her face may be, I'd always be able to decipher her emotions through those eyes. She was worried, guilty, thankful, and fearful all at the same time. In what order, I couldn't tell.

"Kel," I sat up. "I'm a soldier. I know what the risks are, and as good as my men may be, I know I'll lose some of them. But I'm not going back. Even if Lord Raoul hadn't ordered me to follow you, I'd have found some excuse."

She looked up from the ground where she had fixed her attention. Relief and guilt flickered across her face.

"Really?"

I smiled. Even the best of us needs to hear some encouragement now and again. I was happy she asked it of me.

"Of course. Just like the rest of us here - Neal, Owen, Gil, and Tobe, they weren't ordered, but they're here. Give them credit. Give yourself credit for such loyal friends."

Keladry glanced over at the others and sighed. Turning back to me, she smiled - a genuine smile. Something in my chest sent out a tingle that almost caught my breath.

"Thanks, Dom."

"No thanks needed, Kel."

"Should we get going?"

I rose to my feet. "Yes ma'am!"

8888

Every action from now on would have to be made with twice the caution we'd been using so far. The plan was to pick off the sentries near dawn, bringing the odds closer to our side. Meanwhile, with the help of our animal friends, the enemy would get little sleep tonight.

After Keladry and I had checked the mounts for stealth, we made our way into position around the Scanran camp. Security of being behind their own borders led them to be lax, stopping in a hollow which was easily surveyed from the nearby bluffs. However, I wasn't willing to look a gift horse in the mouth. Thank the gods for some small favors.

Each child had been tethered to a soldier. There would be no way to reach them without the entire camp awakening. Thankfully, this wasn't our plan. Once everyone was in place, Keladry picked up a branch and cracked it.

The night was shattered with the furious baying of Jump and another dog. They exploded out of the brush, chasing the orange and gray cat who had adopted me as its transportation. The cat dashed all over the men on the ground, followed closely by the other two who carefully maintained a equal distance behind her. I couldn't help grinning as the men leapt to their feet, confused and half awake. Keladry returned my smile but remained focused on the chaos below.

One giant of a man rose and picked up a massive double-headed ax. It could have been no other than Stenmun, protector of that filth, Blayce. I saw him swipe at what I could only assume was the cat. For a moment I feared she had been hit, only to see a fuzzy shape launch from the man's head and into the shadows.

"Animals!" The figure barked at the confused soldiers. "It's just animals - all of you shut up and go back to sleep."

They did their best, but soldiers make horrible nursemaids. I'm a slight exception, having such a large family. I felt a moment of pity for the men with infants and smiled at those in my group who were hiding their laughter within their shirt sleeves.

A scout reported on the behavior of the sentries and the coming of the new watch. Waiting another hour or so to let them get bored, Keladry gave me a poke in the arm. Distraction two was in action. Neal, at the end of the line, gave his signal to the dogs.

Dismal howling filled the night air. The sounds was eery as it echoed around the hollow and woke the men once again. A pack of wolves heard the domesticated branch of their family and answered in kind. The soldiers milled around for a moment or two before again trying to settle for sleep. We'd have none of it.

I had heard something about Tobe having speech with horses and had watched with amazement as he handled Keladry's irritable mount, Peachblossem with hardly a touch. Now those bits and pieces would fall into place as the horses below went wild. I wondered what he could have said for them to act completely panicked. Once again, with harsh cursing, the men rose to make sure things were mostly normal.

We gave them a bit of a break, not wanting things to become too suspicious. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the sky. I'd give credit to the mountains. They seemed to bring man closer to the stars. There was a legend I had heard in my childhood that there was a place where the sky met the world. The lady Alanna supposedly journeyed there to find the Dominion Jewel. It must have been an amazing sight.

It was deceptively peaceful. I stared at the stars for a while, tracing the constellations in my mind, most prominently the one of the Mother Goddess and her cat. Sending out a prayer for our safety, I turned to look over at the lady knight. She had fallen asleep on her back, the moonlight silvering her profile.

She was pretty, I noticed once again. Elegant and honorable beyond any man or woman I had ever met outside Tortall's king and queen. Her long lashes made faint shadows beneath her eyes. Now that I thought about it, it had been her speaking eyes that first caught my attention and made me realize she was much more on the inside than she let on to the world. I suppose my cousin Neal recognized that as well when he became her mentor in that first year.

As I looked at her, a slight breeze stirred her hair, lifting a strand and tossing it carelessly across her nose. She wrinkled it and I wanted to laugh. Instead, I lightly brushed the hair away. Without thinking, my finger trailed along her brow, then down the length of her delicate nose. I pulled back before coming anywhere close to her mouth, ashamed of myself. The tingle in my chest made my heart beat slightly faster. How could I take advantage of a time like this? I cursed myself and rolled back onto my side.

My hand clenched next to me. Her face was so incredibly smooth. I growled low in my throat. She was the lady knight. I could only be a commander and friend. She needed no other right now. Why was I even thinking it? Again I glanced up at the sky. How much time had passed? How long had I been thinking about her? The person next to me gave me a nudge. It was the convict leader, Gil.

"Sir, it's about time."

I nodded and reached over to wake Keladry. A hand on my arm made me look back at the man, his silver circle glowing dully in the darkness. Tilting his head towards his leader, he said solemnly,

"That's one special lady there - we all know it. She gave me trust when no one ought to 'ev, specially after what we bandits did."

I met his gaze without hesitation, knowing he had seen me earlier but felt strangely unashamed. I leaned back over at quietly woke her.

8888

"Hot food does wonders to appetite."

Owen smiled as he finished gathering the driest wood to be had. I looked up from whittling chips for a fire starter.

"I thought hunger was the best sauce."

"Yes, well now we have a banquet."

I smirked and concentrated on my task, trying not to worry about Keladry who had remained behind to watch the reactions of the Scanrans. She wouldn't like that we were lighting a fire so close to the enemy, but we had taken all the necessary precautions.

My knife hit a knot in the wood and stuck. I struggled with it for a moment before it popped loose. I was prepared to set flint to steel when the wood shot up in green flames. Surprised, I fell backwards onto my rear before turning to glare at my cousin's lounging figure.

"I hope you choke."

He opened one eye to look at me. "That's for the 'Meathead'."

"Then you can fix your own food."

I muttered to myself as I cut slices from a hard loaf of travel bread. How could one man hold a grudge over a name for so long, I couldn't understand. He did nothing to prove otherwise.

When Keladry returned with the word that the Scanrans were on the move, we began packing. Neal passed Keladry toasted bread and cheese which she accepted with a look of rebuke.

"We used dry wood. No smoke at all."

She didn't seem too disappointed, eating rapidly as we packed. "Smell?"

The refugee, Saefas shook his head. "The enemy was upwind. They'd have to be gods to smell it."

I couldn't resist teasing. "Mother gets so upset when she thinks we lads have been careless."

She raised her water skin, cocking an eyebrow at me. "If I'd been your mother, I'd've beaten you."

With a mocking half-bow I wandered off to my mount, well aware of Gil's smile at my back.

On the road pursuing Stenmun and his men, we found ourselves hard pressed to keep up and still pick off soldiers. However, by midday we had succeeded in taking down nine more men, the same number of sentries which had never returned. Time still ran against us. We used the animals as best we could, saved seven children and continued to dog the Scanran's path. But it wasn't enough. Ten miles away was a castle and protection for our enemy. Keladry geared us up for a final strike.

We mounted our war horses, sent out an advance party, and proceeded to prepare for hard fighting. But we hadn't gone more than a few yards before the party returned at a dead run. My stomach dropped.

"There's an army ahead, beyond a rise in the ground." Gil's panic withdrew slightly as he reached us. "Or at least a company, ready to do battle. If their scouts find us, we're dead."

We should be dead already if they were that close. And what of our animal scouts? They hadn't warned us of any army. Keladry gave us the order to continue forwards. We carefully slipped through the woods towards the rise. When I looked over, I froze and instinctively made the sign to ward off evil.

Indeed it was an army. A small army, but we would stand no chance against it. But something was wrong with it. Something I couldn't place for a moment until I noticed Keladry brush back a lock of hair that had blown into her face. The others had looks of fear and shock written all over them, she, however, seemed only confused.

"Where's this army?"

Gil, on his stomach next to her, blinked in surprise. "Milady - are you well? It's there, across the road. They're at least two hundred strong, maybe more."

I looked back at the ranks below. Something about them wasn't right.

Neal muttered. "Two hundred without the mages. Five mages, and they look like real trouble."

Owen clenched the grass beneath him in frustration. "Why are they here? Are they on their way south? You'd think they'd be on the road if they are, not camped."

"Their banners don't flap." I spoke suddenly. "We've a good wind, but their banners hang limp."

They all looked again, but it wasn't enough to dispel the fear. Even I found it hard to decide what was below us if they weren't human. Keladry's hand went to her head. She fumbled with something for a moment before saying,

"It's an illusion, lads. Just a village down there."

A village? How could she tell?

Saefas shook his head. "I _hear_ them. I can smell their horses."

"It's a very _good_ illusion. But it's an illusion. And Stenmun is getting away." She began to stand. Neal grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly back down.

"Are you mad?" He hissed. "_I see their mages_!"

Very rarely have I seen her angry at my relative. This would be one of those times. She pulled something off her forehead and jammed it over his own. Neal glanced back at the valley and turned a very interesting shade of red.

"Oh," He sheepishly commented. "Very well, then, it's the best illusion _I've_ ever seen."

Griffin feathers - I should have remembered that escapade.

"Almost makes it worthwhile to raid a nest." I said out of the corner of my mouth.

"I wouldn't, if I were you. They're nasty beasts."

Some still doubted. Owen looked at Neal and Keladry. "Are you _sure_ it's an illusion? What if it's an illusion that we're hearing you and Neal say it's an illusion? It could all be fakement. We wouldn't know until it was too late. If we're smelling illusions, maybe we're hearing them too, and we'll be chopped up before you can say 'King Maggot'."

I swear, the boy is smart and he's a decent fighter, but the way he was talking one could assume he was a bit obsessive and high strung. How on earth did Keladry survive being year-mates with people like these? I'd bet she was wondering the same thing.

Keladry groaned. "Since I don't feel like going to every one of you and jamming this curst itchy thing onto your faces, you'll have to take my word for it. While we pick our noses the quarry's getting away, and there's still a village to worry about."

The final member of the group asked. "There's a village?"

It was almost comical to watch the most stoic person in the whole world get frustrated. She smacked her forehead with a fist. So that she didn't do any permanent damage, I reached over and caught her arm. She froze in surprise as I took the band from her. Holding it over my eyes, I looked again at the army - only it had disappeared. In its place stood a cluster of houses and community buildings. I gave a brief summery of what I saw to reassure the others.

"Looks pretty dead. I don't see movement, but there's smoke coming from the bakehouse. There's tools just lying about."

Neal took the band from me as Keladry gave orders to her animals.

"Layered, beautifully detailed. Almost perfect. Putting enough power into the mages so another mage would believe they were real, now _that's_ brilliant."

I was only worried about the mage who had enough power to create such a thing. Had it been created by one man? Was this the creature Keladry would have to face?

"If it were truly brilliant, the banners would flap in the existing wind." I bit back.

Fanche took all our statements at face value. "Probably figured we'd just see the army and run."

"An illusion. No accounting for these mages, what they'll come up with, eh, lady?" Tobe had once again followed his mistress without her bidding.

She groaned and stood. "No accounting at all."


	6. Protector of the Small

Author's note: Funny thing is, I have a waving cat figure in my dorm room. Totally forgot about until now. Perhaps it'll come in useful later on. They're from Japan and are supposed to bring good fortune and money if placed in stores or where-ever. Cami - yes he touched her while she was sleeping, you make it sound like a celebration. But I'm glad I made your day better. Well, here's the long awaited attack. After this I think it'll be one more until I go solo.

Chapter 6: Protector of the Small - (original title, I know)

They never tell you in training that an empty village usually bodes no good. They never tell you that the crawly feeling up your spine is a nearly primal warning system in human instinct that most likely ought to be followed. However, in our situation, we had no other choice but to continue with or without that warning. Thankfully, the animals were not required to fight their nature.

Horses and birds were panicked. The advance party that had again been sent out had come to another stop and the mounts would go no further. My stomach knotted. The dogs on patrol ahead came bursting out of the brush, led by our lone feline, hackles raised and tails fluffed. When they reached the road in sight of our forces, they turned to face the turn hidden by rocks, snarling at some unseen creature. No sound broke the sudden silence.

Keladry prepared her bow and ordered. "Ropes!"

My stomach tightened even further.

"Dom, do you remember the last time the birds got this upset?"

Indeed I did, curses all on the killing machines. I wheeled my horse.

"I do. Boys, let's have the special ropes out."

The men looked none too happy at my command. Faces grim, they made sure to have them close at hand. I noticed Keladry watching.

"We borrowed a page from your book. Ropes with a chain core."

A grinding noise floated from behind the rocks, accompanied with faint clangs of metal. I set myself for combat.

"Oh, look, Mother. We have company for supper."

Three of the unnatural things came around the bend. Hard armor rubbed against itself as they ambled forwards, looking to and fro for their opponents. My hate for them grew, as did my pity. When they saw us, they spread out in a line. I couldn't help wondering if the mage who had created them had included strategy in the binding spells.

Wolset and Fulcher knew what to do - we had fought these things many times. Ironic that Keladry had been the one to discover their weaknesses. They quickly rode forwards, ropes ready. It all depended on timing and they executed the maneuver perfectly. In a moment the device had been flipped onto its back, legs flailing. I nodded to the others who darted in to tie down the deadly feet. All they had to do was hold it in place long enough for me to crack open the head.

The instant the soldiers had secured the rope-chain around the forelegs, I jumped down from my mount and grabbed my battle ax. The thing turned to look at me as I approached, almost as if it wished to speak for its life. The pity doubled for the soul that had been enslaved. This was all I could do for it - the body was already gone. I raised my ax and brought it down with all my strength.

When I pulled free, the white mist emerged, drifting straight into my face. In shock I accidentally breathed in and felt my lungs freeze. Coughing and hacking, I tried to rid myself of the cold void that took hold of my chest. Wolset dismounted and pounded on my back. For what seemed like a lifetime I couldn't catch my breath, fighting the invading substance. Then, as if the soul realized what it was doing, the mist left and I fell to my knees heaving. Only when I was sure everything was in working order did I try to stand.

"Sir, are you all right?"

I waved my sergeant away. "I'm fine, thank you. Just don't ever breath in one of those things. Not a pleasant experience."

The look on his face promised he would never get close enough to be in danger of such a thing. I couldn't blame him. Looking around, I noted that the other two machines were nothing but a pile of bone and metal, both with holes in their head domes.

Tobe's young voice called out. "Lady, we got visitors."

In the blink of an eye, people materialized out of the woods. The missing villagers carried anything that could be used as a weapon in nervous, thin hands. Silently watching us and the dead machines, they moved to cut us off from the road.

Keladry turned to Gil. "Take a scout and go ahead, in the woods. I need to know what that Stenmun is doing."

We all moved to face the threat at our back. Owen groaned,

"This day just gets better and better. Why can't we fight real warriors, who know what they're doing?"

I mounted my horse but didn't fully trust myself to speak just yet, a nasty aftertaste making me reach for my water skin. When I finished, a little girl had appeared seemingly from no where and stood directly in front of Keladry. She looked just over five and was the only child present out of the villagers. Pushing back a mass of light brown hair, she smiled up at the lady knight. Turning to the others, she said matter-of-factly,

"That's the one, all right. I told you she would come, the Protector of the Small. And she's got her knowing animals, the healer, and the horse boy, the armed men and the marked men, the trapper, and the bitter mother. They're all here. Blayce will fall."

Dark green eyes drifted over our group once more. This time they stopped on me, staring hard before she smiled. Interrupting Keladry who was talking with a man who had stepped out of the line, she spoke calmly,

"You must come with us. They're closing the castle gates now. Blayce has your children."

Keladry's face turned blank as she whirled on Peachblossom and galloped down the road. We all followed and met Gil coming from the other direction. He gave a bleak nod to her inquiry about Stenmun. Even with the words of her loyal convict soldier, she had to see for herself. I followed discreetly.

It wasn't a large castle, but was placed on a mountainside with a deep, fast flowing river on the east side, cliff on another, and well defended on all the remaining. I figured the only chance we had of scaling the walls would be at night. Even then it would be tedious business, for now we were expected. Next to me Keladry raised her spyglass to focus on the dark things which dangled from the castle walls like strange beads.

"They're people." Her voice was hard. "Those are cages hanging from the walls with corpses."

The thought made my stomach twitch. We returned to the others without further words. The little girl ran back to Keladry.

"Come with us. We'll help you."

She was torn, I could tell. She longed to storm the castle and finish whatever destiny had been given her by the Chamber but was held to her responsibility and promise to return with every lost child under her care?

"How? And when?"

"Tonight." A man spoke up. "We know a way inside."

Keladry's eyes caught fire. "A way in? Then we can't wait. We'll distract them, draw them off."

The other was unmoving. "We wait. There's no cover, and the way lies right under their walls. Unless you've a mage who can hide everyone, we're not killing our own so you can bravely charge in."

8888

Keladry lost that argument. To hear of the perverse niceties that Blayce treated the children to made me want to vomit. What kind of man takes pleasure in decorating children before brutally slaughtering them to create things of destruction? He could not be a man. Not in the sense of humanity could he be a man.

My skin crawled like it always does in the presence of something supernatural when the little girl, Irnai, spoke last. She called Keladry the 'Protector of the Small' in a voice not her own and that the time to face Blayce had come. When she had finished, Keladry gave up and followed the villagers.

We discovered a land and a people which had been abused for years. Not one child existed for miles around. The adults were hollow-eyed and starving, fearful for their loved ones forced to work in the castle. But the seer girl had appeared with words of hope on our coming to put an end to the suffering. Now all we had to do was live up to their hopes.

Through the late afternoon and evening we plotted. Those who had once served inside the fortress now used their knowledge to aid us. Keladry arranged her forces into parties, some to enter through the secret way of the kitchen drain, some to wait until the gate was lowered, and some to snipe the guards from their stations. Keladry would go on her own to face Stenmun and Blayce once the children were safe. Her argument was that we would more than have our hands full with the soldiers. Neal and I disagreed.

"I wish you'd let one of us go in with you." Neal tried to reason.

"Connac's squad and Gil's convicts will do very well inside. Dom and his lads on horseback will create more confusion when they get in. You're best placed with Dom." She paused to look me straight in the eye. "Your group will be in more danger from archers than mine. You must also take command if I don't make it."

Neal and I both started at her statement. She pressed on.

"If I die in there, you have to get our people home. Listen to Dom -" This was directed to Neal. "He's more used to commanding groups. But your duty is to take our folk back to Tortall."

I leaned against a nearby tree and stared at her. She really had thought through everything. Everything up to the possibility that she may not return with us. I could hardly even imagine what that would be like.

Stalling for time, I said, "We'd best take these people, if they'll go. Leaving them here for King Maggot seems like a bad idea."

She nodded thoughtfully, then frowned. "Will you talk to them? After, I suppose, if we _get_ an after."

How I wanted to shake those depressing thoughts out of her. But those thoughts were reality, a reality we would face in a few hours. Instead I accepted them.

"We'll get it, Kel." My eyes locked with hers. "I have faith in you."

My cousin nodded, extremely serious for once in his life. "So do I."

"Me too."

Drat that boy! Owen had the uncanny ability to appear from the blue and pick up on a conversation. The dark air about the three of us didn't seem to faze him at all as he continued.

"It'll be jolly, Kel. An evil mage destroyed, a chance to take a bite out of Stenmun and his men - isn't this why you became a knight?"

Dumbfounded we all stared at him. He looked from one to another and shrugged.

"It's why I want to be a knight. I may not get to be one now, but it'll be almost worth it, to rob Maggur of the killing devices. And I thought we were supposed to rest, and here you three aren't doing it."

I sighed. The boy had an over-romantic view of knighthood if this is what he believed it. I could only hope that the truth would spare him a little. Keladry smiled at her friend.

"We're coming, Mother. Or did you learn that from Wyldon?"

Owen's face lost none of it's enthusiasm. "Nope, I learned it from _you_, Mother."

With a laugh he dodged the good-natured swing she took at him and scampered back to the building we were using as headquarters. Neal watched him with a wistful groan.

"That boy makes me feel old."

8888

All the excitement seemed to happen at night on this journey. For what seemed like a lifetime I waited for Keladry's group to open the gate. Everything depended on my men and I to raise the Dark God himself once we got inside. Neal and Owen fidgeted on either side of me, impatient. Neal stiffened.

The guards had vanished. Weather they had been cut down by arrows or had left their posts, I couldn't tell. My hand drifted towards my sword. A grinding noise drifted from behind the walls of the castle. The war horses snorted and pawed, waiting for their signal. A resounding boom let us know that the way was open. I signaled the charge.

The great gate opened as we reached it and we ploughed into the face of death. I had only a second to note that no archers threatened us from above - at least not presently. The horses held their own, with or without mounted men. I yelled to my men to watch the barracks and fan out to hold the enemy within their buildings. The fewer that made it into the open, the better chances we had at overcoming them. As I fought two men with a pike and long sword, I lost track of everyone else.

Bodies fell and littered the ground. Most were Scanran, but some were our own. I heard a scream and turned, heart hammering. Tobe was down - shot by an arrow. A girl, one of the Haven refugees, was bent over him as five soldiers surrounded them. I raced to help, noting the others who joined me. Keladry gently picked up her helper and carried him to Neal who had stopped fighting and was trying to keep our wounded alive. Gil was down. I turned back to the battle.

Minutes later it was nearly over. No more men tried to fight their way past the half-blocked doors. Those left were fighting halfheartedly. I found no sign of Stenmun, then looked again to see that Keladry had vanished. She had gone to confront what the Chamber had foretold. And I could do nothing to help her.

When it became clear that the castle was ours, I made my way over to Neal. Tobe appeared to be out of danger. Gil, however, was too far gone. Neal was still trying to close the vicious slash that had opened his chest. The convict pushed him away with a cough.

"Leave me be. I ain't fit enough to cure."

Neal started to protest.

"Look, the Lady will need you to save others. I'm too much trouble. Them'll die if you spend more time with me."

My cousin frowned, but realized the truth in his words. Laying a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Gil smiled and looked away to me. Neal moved on to the next wounded.

"Sergeant Dom, remember what I says earlier - bout our lady knight."

He coughed again, blood beginning to run out of his mouth. I could only nod before his body went still. Swallowing hard, I looked up at the castle we had just conquered.

A place like this needed liberation, but it would not come at an easy price. I already spotted my corporal Fulcher and Lofren laying next to a barrack door. As I wandered across the eerily quiet courtyard, I found Sergeant Connac leaned against the portcullis winch, an arrow through his neck and chest. Earlier he had valiantly held the doorway of the barracks. Animals were gone too. Owen was kneeling over the great war horse, Happy, a great hunting dog lay among the bodies of three soldiers, and a few others who were once a part of our noble force would never rise again.

Where was Keladry? Turning back towards the castle, I looked up. The only sign of life was a lit window high above. I watched it closely. A flicker of blue jerked me into action. Sprinting across the yard, I paused to touch Owen's arm.

"I'm going to find Kel."

He nodded wordlessly. Reality had finally hit him. I supposed it could have been worse. He lost a horse, I had to be sure we lost no more.

Entering the castle, I held my sword ready. Finding the main hall, I followed it to the stairs leading to the second floor. Not a sound echoed from the stone. I caught glimpses of fine bedrooms with silk and children's toys and the sight made me shudder. This is where that devil had his 'fun'. I could only pray Keladry had finished him.

On the third floor I found Stenmun's body, his face smashed and throat cut. Above him I discovered a man who I assumed was Blayce. I could hardly stand walking into the strange room where I assumed he created the killing machines. I noted the headless body on the floor, then turned, and walked away. It was over then, but where was Keladry?

Back on the first floor I found her leaning against a wall in the shadows, unconscious. Her left shoulder was a mess. I untied the cords hold the mail shirt together to take a closer look. What appeared to be a spike had punched through the mail into her shoulder between the bones. The loss of blood had knocked her out. She was never one to take time to care for herself when something needed to be done. I sighed.

A whine and thump made me whirl, sword in hand. Jump limped up to me, eyes imploring. Next to him was the orange and gray cat that had accompanied me during this last bit of the trip. However, something was wrong with her for she couldn't seem to walk straight. Jump kept nudging her in the correct direction. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll get her out of here."

Mindful of her wound, I bent to carry her. Keladry was a strong woman, and even without armor I could guess her to be no featherweight. I managed to curl her up in my arms and pick up her glaive. I paused to make sure things were still clear and couldn't help savoring the feel of her fine hair pressed under my chin. Carefully I made my way outside with my precious burden.

8888

I was busy for the rest of the night arranging a funeral pyre for our fallen comrades. The villagers came to help us, but were un-content to hear that the two men who had tormented them for the past four years were dead until they saw for themselves. Everyone avoided the bodies except to venture close enough to spit on them. It seemed to satisfy them once they could see that their troubles were over.

Keladry would not stay down for long. I watched her exchange words with my cousin before struggling to her feet. When she made her way over to one of the refugee children, I followed. She was consoling the younger girl for having to kill and when she finished, the girl and I had to help her stand. Exhaustion etched its way into her face but she would not let it slow her down.

"We need to get out of here sooner rather than later. I want the torch put to the keep - make sure the level where Blayce kept his workroom burns in particular. Take nothing out of there. I mean _nothing_."

I pointed to a few of my less-injured men to get to it. They were closely followed by a group of villagers eager to have their own revenge on the castle.

"The keep burning will be a torch for the countryside. The quicker we go, the safer we'll be."

She moved to Peachblossom but again required assistance to mount. We all gathered around the funeral pyre for our prayers. The usually cheerful Owen lit the kindling with a set face and sad eyes. This was war. There was no real glory - only death. What made the glory was what one fought for, the belief that what one did was made right by its better cause and purpose.

When it came to the Scanran dead, Keladry proved how much she had changed over the past night. After staring thoughtfully at the bodies of her two greatest enemies and the hovering Stormwings, she turned Peachblossom out the gate.

"Someone ought to get some good for this. Leave them for the Stormwings."


	7. Reassignment

Chapter 7: Reassignment

Five tedious days later we returned to the Vassa river, our numbers over double the size they had been the first time we crossed. We were forced to move slowly and take extra measures in hiding our presence. Even though it took much longer to reach the boarder, many were thankful. We had to care for the wounded and sick and rest often for the children who were unused to riding. Keladry was frustrated at the pace, but I could tell that the loss of blood had weakened her as well. Several times I had to reach over to steady her on Peachblossom as she dozed off towards the evening before making camp.

At the Vassa we stirred up the Scanran side of the smugglers. When we returned with them, Keladry began organizing her people into groups to begin crossing. As she moved about, I noticed her eyes darting to the other side. She wanted to run. I couldn't blame her. She had acted in direct violation of her orders to rescue her people, and now she would have to face the consequences. As tempting as the thought was to simply leave, I knew she would stay.

She drifted off again on the boat. Neal joined her for a few minutes before jerking awake at the sound of gravel grinding the wooden bottom of the barge. He nudged her as I led the horses to solid ground. She pulled herself to her feet and stepped down to face her mentors who had gathered on the shore.

Lord Raoul, Lord, Wyldon, and Duke Baird stood silent with Merric, Seaver, and Esmond in the background. Keladry knelt in submission followed by Neal and Owen. I waited my cue with my remaining men to the side. The loyal animals arrayed themselves between the lady knight and the lords in silent defense. After a long, pregnant pause, Lord Raoul broke the silence.

"Sergeant Domitan, tell me these children aren't the result of your squad's Scanran frolics." His smile was broad. I had fulfilled my promise. "Though I do admit, some of them look a little old to be yours."

I grinned. Somehow I had gotten a reputation as a lady-killer. I have no idea who started it and I know that women have a soft spot for my looks, but I had never done anything to encourage it. Well, not much that is.

"Well, sir, my men helped."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Keladry tilt her head slightly in my direction and a corner of her mouth twitch.

"You missed a tidy fight. Smashed one of King Maggot's little armies all to bits. Come along and I'll tell you about it."

That was my cue. I didn't like leaving the others without my word in their cause, but I could not argue with the orders of my commander. We walked away from the small group. Out of earshot, I caught up with Lord Raoul.

"Sir, what will happen to Knight Keladry?"

His face lost its cheery mask and became sober. "It's up to Lord Wyldon. I don't think she'll be treated as a traitor, he knew that the orders he gave were unfair. However, he would not tell me everything, said it depended on how they returned."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Keladry and Lord Wyldon walking companionably towards headquarters. Hopefully it was a good sign.

8888

Two months later the Scanrans were on the run. King Maggur was losing his hold over the tribes and there had been no more killing machines on the battlefields. I was ordered to guard Steadfast. Lord Raoul was getting married to Buriram, the commander of the Queen's Riders. Many thought it fitting for the King's Own and the Queen's Riders to unite in such a way, I was simply glad that the man I held in high regards had found someone he could be happy with for the rest of his life.

There wasn't a whole lot to do these days. Just because the Scanrans were on the run didn't mean my squad would be pulled from the boarders any time soon. King Maggur still controlled a large force. However, this wedding of my Lord Raoul's was nicely timed. After all the excitement I knew my men deserved a vacation. It would probably be quite a long week until Lord Raoul returned, which meant a rather dull posting for the rest of us. I almost wanted to admit that I missed my relative's baiting - any sort of mental stimulation. It was both a blessing and a curse that he would be arriving in a day.

Wandering down to the mess hall for supper, I continued to ponder. I assumed Keladry would be coming as well. Considering that the man about to tie the knot was her knight-master and her best friend was most likely chewing the bit to see his own betrothed, I had a short time before I'd see her again. That was a bit of a dilemma. What could I say to her?

Gods save me, what was I thinking. I didn't have to say anything. She knew nothing so why ask for complications. When had my mind (or heart?) gone so far in questioning our relationship. When had I lost track of the way I thought of her? All this thinking was giving me a headache. Quickly finishing my meal, I brushed my way out of the crowded building.

I meant to head back to my quarters, but instead I found myself on the walkway overlooking the road. The sun had set an hour ago, leaving the world in the blue-gray of dusk. I stared down the beaten ground where they would be coming. Neal would be laughing at me, the great Domitan of Masbolle in love with.... Curses, I'd finally said it.

My hand came down on the wooden wall. The word was out in the open - if not in the air, then in my mind. I was in love with Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight of Tortall, and hero of the realm. There could be no turning back now. Only, now I had an even greater problem of how to handle this admission to myself when I had to face her in one day?

The gods toy with me. I heard the pounding of hooves in the distance and watched with dismay as the party from New Hope came around the bend. I didn't even have a day. They were here.

Thankfully all I saw of Keladry that night was a passing nod of greeting. Her people had to be settled and by the time it had been finished, the night torches had been lit and burning for at least two hours. I was up long past that in my room, pacing the floor and giving myself a headache.

I woke with a pounding in my head. Confused, I opened my eye and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't remember if I had been drinking, which might have been a bad thing if the room was spinning. However, everything remained stationary as it should have been. The pounding began again, this time located in the general direction of my door. Being the Commander did lend itself some perks like a separate room large enough for a cot, night stand, and wardrobe. With a groan I rolled out of bed and checked my cloths to be sure I was decent.

The moment I unlocked the door it was flung open by an exuberant Nealan of Queenscove. Without hesitation he flung his arms around me.

"Dom! Dom! I'm getting married!"

This thoroughly scrambled my brains even further. I tried to peel him off.

"Of course you are, Meathead. To that Yukimi girl. Don't tell me you forgot already."

He jerked back. "How dare you even -"

"He means he's getting married alongside of Lord Raoul."

I turned abruptly to see Keladry leaning against the door with a smile. For a moment I stared at her. She wore a simple dress of gray with a dark blue under tunic - her house colors. I suddenly became aware that my shirt was un-tucked and unbuttoned. With a bow I tried to repair my appearance.

"Kel, I'm glad to see you made it safely last evening."

For a split second I thought she blushed. Waving at the dreamy Neal she clarified his earlier behavior.

"He's just gotten permission from Yuki and Raoul to be married here instead of in two months. He was determined to come and inform you first thing this morning."

I grinned at my cousin. "Ah, so we are to make a true knight out of the Meathead. I'm amazed."

Neal snapped back to reality. "Dom, if you weren't the only member of my family besides my father here right now I would banish you from the ceremony. As of now, you risk losing your position of honor as first man."

Raising my hands in defense I backed off. "Easy, Neal, I was just checking to see how badly the pressure was getting to you."

His face dropped and he shrugged. "Everything has been settled. All I have to do is wait. Curses!"

He stormed out the door, leaving us stunned in his wake. I looked back to Keladry with a raised eyebrow.

"He's taking it fairly well, don't you think?"

Keladry nodded. "As well as he could I suppose. I only hope he doesn't faint or anything when the time comes."

Excusing myself for a moment, I closed the door and made myself more presentable. Grabbing a light blue shirt and brown tunic, I paused in front of the mirror to run a hand through my hair. When I entered the hall, Keladry stood patiently waiting. I couldn't help looking at her again. This time she did blush, an honest to goodness blush. My heart sent out that irritatingly pleasant tingle.

"What?"

I smiled. "I just don't remember seeing you in a dress that often."

"Oh," She looked down at herself. "I wear one whenever I can, it let's people remember that I am a female after all."

_ Like I could ever forget that. _I smiled again and offered my arm. She returned my smile with her own and accepted.

8888

We spent the morning touring Steadfast. She gave me an update on New Hope and I traded stories of King Maggur's slow defeat. She wasn't upset that Wyldon had reassigned her to building another refugee camp. I assumed that since she had completed the task the Chamber had set out for her, she was more at peace with her duties. I did have to hand it to Wyldon that he knew what he was doing when he chose her as commander. After lunch I took leave of her to check on my men.

The weddings would take place next evening. I watched with amusement as men did their best to turn headquarters into some resemblance of a wedding chapel. Flowers had been found and brightened the dull wood window frames and spilled over the alter which had been brought from Corus at the insistence of Queen Thayet. The traditional wedding blessing symbol of two interlocking gold rings hung over the doorway and the floor was being swept spotless.

I spotted Neal talking with Lord Raoul, his face unusually ernest. With a smirk I joined them.

"So you boys ready for a final bachelor's night?"

They both stared aghast at me. Shaking my head at their thoughts, I clarified.

"I found a stock of ten-year wine. Don't tell me you want my boys and I to drink it all to your honor without you."

Neal brightened. "Really?" Then his face fell. "But I told Yuki -"

"You leave that to me." Or at least to Keladry. "Tonight is your last night of fun as a boy. Tomorrow, you become a man!"

My cousin turned bright red, but reluctantly agreed. My Lord needed more convincing.

"Dom, you know I have a thing against drink."

I smiled. "A little won't hurt you. Just one, then I'll make sure we have something else for you. One drink to your future."

For a very long moment he stared at the ground. I knew it was a delicate subject for him and didn't try to push him. He finally gave me a small smile.

"One drink, no more. Stop me if I forget."

I saluted. "Yes sir! Barracks after dinner."

I sought out Keladry who was chatting amicably with the two betrothed ladies in their private tents. I coughed politely before entering.

"Excuse me, Kel? Could I have a word?"

She stood gracefully. "What is the matter?"

I chewed my lip for a moment before explaining my plans. She frowned a little at the thought of drinking, I knew she had never thought much of it, but slowly nodded.

"You're invited too." I hastened to assure her.

She paused and shook her head. "I don't drink."

"Please?" I could hardly believe I was saying this. "It wouldn't be the same, plus, if things start getting out of hand, you can help break them up."

Her hazel eyes felt like they were gazing straight through me. Whatever she saw changed her mind.

"I will then."

I had found a cask of good wine forgotten in the depths of the last storehouse. It was covered in dust and cobwebs, probably brought here when the building had been completed, then lost in the shadows. It was flavorful and rich to the tongue, but suitable for a celebration like this. I made a mental note to make sure no one overindulged. It wouldn't do for a sudden attack from the Scanrans - however unlikely an attack may be - to catch us flat out drunk.

Following dinner, word spread about out little bachelor party. Men drifted freely in and out of the King's Own barracks, laughing and joking with our two fated men. Keladry didn't arrive until much later and despite her protests, I placed a goblet in her hand.

"Dom, I told you I don't drink. It gives me headaches."

Standing by my self-appointed post by the keg, I leaned over. "Look Kel, this is for your friends. Just take one and offer a toast. I'll have Neal make you a remedy in the morning."

She fingered the cup. Standing up on a bench, she held it up.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to offer a blessing to Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak who has been my knight mentor for many years and good friend, and to Nealan of Queenscove who has been my steadfast friend ever since my first day as a page. May the gods bless you and keep you, may their faces shine upon you and make the way ahead of you smooth an untroubled. You are two of the best men I have the privilege to know. I hope the future will bring you honor."

The room echoed with cries of "Here, here!" and stomping feet. Keladry smiled widely and drank from her cup.

I corked the cask and gave orders to two of my men to take it back to the storage room for tomorrow. I couldn't help laughing when Neal stumbled over to his best friend and wrapped her up in a huge hug. They exchanged some private words as Lord Raoul appeared next to me, a glass of water in his hand.

"Sergeant Dom, thank you for everything."

I bowed. "Not a problem, sir."

He looked down at me, and odd expression on his face. "I meant for what you did for Kel. When I knew you had found out about her breaking orders, I knew you would find a way to go after her yourself. You would not break your promise to me because you wanted to see her safe just as much as I did."

I frowned, not sure where he was headed. "Yes sir."

"You care for her a lot, don't you?"

My heart jumped at those words, but I hid their effect carefully.

"Of course, sir."

"That's good." His eyes wandered over to his former squire with a nearly paternal look of pride. "The King's Own thus far are not allowed to marry. However, after tomorrow I'm going to ask the King to change that rule."

I could feel my face flush at his implication. Could I be so see-through? I played the soldier.

"That will be good news to many of the men."

Lord Raoul gave me an exasperated good-humored look. "I suppose so. But loyalty will have to always remain with the King before and above all else." He set his cup down. "Take care, Dom." With that, he left.

I turned back to the scene before me. The men were laughing loudly over a joke of Owen's in a corner. Others lounged on the benches casually talking about past battles and the Scanrans. Neal had wandered over to his father who had appeared in the doorway and now conversed with him, leaving Keladry sipping her wine by herself.

Without a second thought, I moved to sit next to her.

"How sad that two of the world's greatest men are getting hitched tomorrow."

She smiled. "And to think that I introduced them to each other."

That surprised me. She never seemed the matchmaker sort.

"Really? Both of them?"

She gave a rather unrestricted nod. "Not intentionally, it just happened that way."

I could see now why she avoided alcoholic beverages. Her face was flushed faintly pink. She giggled, which surprised me even more.

"Make it three. Though the last one wasn't really fair." She shrugged. "Doesn't matter anymore."

Suddenly she frowned and looked at me, her dreamy eyes soft.

"Dom, I'd better go. I - I think I need to sleep."

I swallowed, my heart jumping. Keladry downed the last bit of wine in her cup and stood. I followed her out the door to make sure she reached her rooms without incident. She refused my arm, insisting that she could take care of herself, but didn't tell me to go away. Her steps were steady on the wood floor as we made our way through to the officer's quarters.

When Keladry unlocked her door, she stopped to smile at me.

"Thank you, Dom. You always helped me whenever I was in trouble."

I shouldn't have done it, but with her dreamer's eyes pulling me closer, I let myself go in that one moment. I leaned over and gently kissed her soft lips that still tasted of wine. I lingered, more intoxicated in that instant that I had ever been in my life, before withdrawing. She stared, wide-eyed in surprised. Drawing a shaky breath, I stepped away and muttered,

"Gods all bless, Keladry."

In my own room, I didn't even let myself dwell on what I had just done. Instead I threw myself on my bed and fell into a dark oblivion.

8888

Final note: Happy? He finally did it! I know Cami, Snow*flake, Athena, Kita, Cinereath, Nicole, and Lady of the Shadows will be happy. Hee hee, I used my one and only experience of drinking in this episode - no the kiss though. Yes, you don't know what Kel is thinking - but that's reality. You can't always know what everyone else is thinking and since this is only one person's point of view, it would mess things up to suddenly be omnipotent.


	8. Wedding Unions

Author Note: Wow, you people amaze me. One kiss and you're drooling! Um, I don't know much about the other series Tamora is writing about the kid mages, so I never read the fics about them - sorry crazy hobbit person :).

Chapter 8: Wedding Unions

I didn't see Keladry until the next evening. Well, I saw her once across the mess hall and once walking in a different direction from me, but I never spoke with her. I didn't pursue her, knowing instinctively that she needed time, but I did send Neal over with a hangover remedy like I had promised. Whatever happened now, it would be in her hands. To let out my impatience, I assigned myself to the afternoon patrol in hopes to force my mind along a different path. I might have stood all day on the fort wall and contemplated the sky for all the good it did me.

From rumors I had heard that she was once involved with a year-mate named Cleon. I vaguely remember him as a rather large boy, eager and enthusiastic for life. But time and distance apparently put too much of a strain on that relationship. I was no fool. Even with Lord Raoul's word that he would try to lift the ban of marriage on the King's Own, my first duty was that of a soldier and Keladry's as a knight.

But Keladry was not a person to forget so easily. No one would call her a beauty, but her personality more than made up for what she may lack in appearance. I knew there was no other like her in all of Tortall. I tried to put my actions from last night out of my mind but it was impossible. Neal would have to lose his sharp tongue first before the memory of that kiss would fade. Such a simple action to hold so much emotion.

When I returned from patrol ignoring odd looks from my fellow soldiers, I made directly for my room. Taking a quick bath to scrub the horse smells from me, I prepared for the wedding. I would be best man next to Neal's father. Digging deep into my rather sparse belongings, I found my white silk shirt and royal blue tunic. The gold braiding along the seams had come loose in a few places, but I quickly remedied it with my sewing kit. I had to dust off my back breeches, but overall, the outfit looked none too shabby.

I couldn't resist smirking to myself over the thought that if Keladry's dress from yesterday astonished me, I had better be prepared for an even greater surprise tonight. Standing in front of the mirror, I staged a bow before promptly kicking myself. Neal would be rolling on the floor if he didn't faint first. I walked over to the small window over my bed. The view gave me a good scope of the parade ground. To my pleasure and torment I could see Keladry and Buriram engaged in a rather heated sparing match, one with a sword, the other welding a glaive. By all appearances, they both were working off nervous energy.

Keladry moved with amazing fluid grace, spinning and twirling her heavy weapon with elegant ease. Having carried that weapon before, I knew it must take extreme training to use it with such efficiency. Buri held her own, despite the obvious disadvantage she had against a long-ranged opponent. Their dance was at its height when I discovered them. A few moments more and it was finished, sword and staff locked together. The two women smiled and bowed to one another before walking off. I closed my shutters with a groan.

If she did not accept me, I would accept her judgment. It would not, however, prevent me from following her to the ends of the earth as a comrade and loyal friend.

8888

Lord Wyldon had balked at the idea of being the Master of Ceremony at the weddings. A monk of Mithros was found the day before the wedding and bundled in without much warning. A tall, thin man with a voice of strangely powerful conviction boomed his way through the blessings and vows. The building was packed to overflowing but we left the doors and windows open to allow the monk's words to reach the outsiders.

I couldn't help staring at Keladry though I swore I would not. She wore a white gown kimono with pale blue butterflies making their way up towards the right shoulder. A stiff dark blue obi encircled her waist held in place by a gold cord. Even when our eyes met across the room, her face remained poised. But in her eyes I could see a hint of a pleased smile as I gave her the slightest of bows.

Neal did not faint, but when the monk proclaimed him a married man he let loose a breath he must have been holding the entire service before lifting his new wife's veil and kissing her soundly. Lord Raoul followed suit with a bit more dignity but the same amount of affection. Poor Yuki kept her eyes on the ground from embarrassment; the Yamani being a people which prided themselves on controlling their emotions, but a tear of happiness traced through her traditional make-up.

The two couples made their way through the crowd outside. Great long tables of food had been prepared around a massive bonfire in the center of the courtyard. For entertainment, a small band of musicians struck up a tune and a line dance began, arcing around the newlyweds in a swirl of good wishing. When it had finished, Yuki, Keladry and the three other Yamani ladies who had accompanied the bride gathered in front of the music makers and snapped open their fans.

Their display was one of the most impressive dances I had ever seen since that morning. Four dark heads and one lighter one dipped and turned in graceful unison as the fans swirled and flitted about the air like paper birds. Tossed into the air and passed between one another in a whirl, every action came together in a magnificent harmony. All too soon it was over and Yuki returned her fan to her husband. Amidst the applause, Keladry closed hers and to my surprise walked directly over to me.

"What was that you just did? I've never seen anything like it."

"Yamani fan dance celebrating marriage. Yuki and I were discussing it yesterday when you came in." She looked away. "Dom, when you have time, I'd like to talk."

My heart jumped to my throat but I couldn't decide if it was in a good way or a premonition.

"Any time is fine with me, Kel."

She nodded, still not looking at me, and turned away. The throb in my throat fell, then promptly rose again when she glanced over her shoulder. Without a word I followed her through the crowd. We paused to join the group of people congratulating Lord Raoul and Buri. Lord Raoul gave Keladry a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. When she turned to Buri, he raised an eyebrow as I shook his hand.

"So, Sergeant, have any plans while you wait for me?"

I glanced over and the two women taking animatedly. "Perhaps, sir."

He smiled and slapped me on the shoulder. "Mithros bless, Dom."

"And you, Lord Raoul."

After that, Keladry discreetly made her way towards the stables. I lingered a moment longer before taking an alternative route. When I opened the door, I found her next to Peachblossom's stall quietly speaking to him. When he heard my footsteps, his ears shot up aggressively. I held my hand out, palm first in peace under his nose. Warily he snuffed it.

"Dom, I don't know -"

The gelding sank his teeth into the heel of my thumb, never breaking eye contact. I clenched my jaw and waited for him to release me. The pressure slowly eased until I was able to slip loose. Peachblossom tossed his head and ignored me. Keladry scolded him before looking at my hand.

"Peachblossom is rather protective of me. He's always picking on folks."

I laughed, rubbing the bruised spot. "I've heard stories about him from Neal. I suppose I should be honored that he decided to let go."

To my surprise she reached out and took my injured hand in her own. Gently probing the pinched area, she said without raising her head,

"I have some balm that can heal that."

I covered her hands with my other, stopping her.

"Kel, you said you wanted to talk."

She withdrew and looked up at me. "Yes Dom. About last night. I was drunk."

That didn't sound like Keladry, making excuses. "Not very drunk. I sent Neal with the remedy like I promised."

She blushed and sent that feeling through my chest once again. "I know, but that's not what I mean to say. I was drunk and I think you were too. That's why -"

"That isn't the reason why I kissed you, Keladry. I had no more than a sip last night."

Her entire defense crumbled, leaving her grasping for words. I gave them to her.

"Kel, the first time I met you, I remember your dream to become a knight helped you fight all odds. When I was wounded, you took my command and saved my men. You reentered the Chamber, you took command of Haven without complaint, and you have kept every promise made."

She wouldn't look at me. Carefully I placed my hand under her chin and turned her face. I met her eyes with mine and continued.

"You kept your promise to your friends, country, and king, yet chose your own path. I've admired you for years, and over the last few months, I've found myself in love with you." I couldn't help grinning. "And I mean literally -found. I had no idea what was wrong with me, why I was thinking about you so much. I was afraid the Meathead had rubbed off more than I wanted to admit."

She gave me a wiry smile. She was still fighting within herself, I could see the battle going on. I knew she was a brilliant leader but this was a time when she did not need to think with her head. Curving the hand under her chin to her neck, I brought my other hand to tilt her face up to mine. She didn't move when I kissed her. The intoxication that could only come from her swept over me again and unconsciously I pressed closer, pursuing that feeling. Her hands came up in surprise to close around my arms, but she didn't pull away. I came to my senses abruptly when her head became heavy in my hands. Sliding an arm around her waist, I ended it.

Breathless and dazed, Keladry blinked at me. My own breathing was above normal. She was so close. I gently smoothed back a wayward strand of hair and this time let my fingers linger.

"Keladry, I'm not drunk now, and neither are you. All I know is that you are so deep in my heart that if you ever left, it might kill me."

The fight died. She closed her eyes and took a single deep breath and let it out. The hand resting on my shoulder inched across my chest to where my shirt made a V above my heart.

"I could never put you in that kind of pain, Dom."

Her eyes opened and she smiled, warm, open, and loving.

I bent to kiss her again. A moment later she drew back, worried.

"Dom, I'm a knight. You're a leader in the King's Own. Things - things won't be easy."

"Mithros will decide in the end, but for now, I'm just happy you're here." I had to ask. "Do you love me?"

Keladry swallowed. "I'm not sure. I've not had a lot of experience with love, just what I've thought was love. I think I do, but -"

I smiled at her innocence. "We'll learn as we go."

She smiled in return just before pulling me closer. "Is that something my Lord Raoul taught you?"

"Of course."

THE END

888

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Sequel is up: Protecting Kel: Sword and Glaive. This one will continue in the 1st person tradition, but every other chapter will be in the style of Tamora Pierce (3rd person).


End file.
